hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Underwater Antics
A world that was made by BP that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Pier 2. Note the Key of Lunacy is needed to enter the level Water Bugs. So You Wanna Be A Star? Fish Pretty much just lure all the SEALS and Pygmies to your transformation tile and kill them as a Starfish, then grab the Brains and remember to go to the left for a Machete to chop down the Grass at the corners of the level for Candles before you leave. Release the Piranha! Actually a pretty tough level, given the limited firepower you start out with, the fact the rest of the firepower is in the Puffyfishes,Oxygen meter,Missile Turrets are hard to kill and hit decently hard and the fact there's a Generator making Piranhas to harass you constantly. Note the Candles are in the Sneaky Shark Treasure Chests. Artic Ocean Just mash all the badguys,grab the Brains, get the Machete in the level and chop down the grass for the Candle and leave. Treasure at your Grasp (Squash Keychain) Just use the Mind Control Rays to get the Starfish to destroy the Sneaky Sharks and Treasure Chests for the Brains. Then go to the dark passage at the east and use the Torch to get the Candles and Squash Keychain and leave. Leaky Hydrants (Pumpkin Keychain) It will be peaceful at first, but once the Wet Willies are down, the level will turn underwater and you will have to defeat foes to get enough Hydrants to undo it. So do so, getting Brains,Candles and remember the Pumpkin Keychain at the top most right corner of the level and finish. Ocean Garden (Rocket Keychain) Yes,you can't get through the MultiMoss to the Candles right away, you need all the Brains first for a Energy Shield to spawn nearby to do so. So run about the level, fending off badguys to grab all the Brains. Once you have gotten them and the Candles from the Multimoss, remember to check the top right corner in the darkness for a Torch to find the Rocket Keychain in there, then leave. Wild Waters (Hammer Keychain) Pretty much, at the start, you have to take the raft one big round,which will change the map from watery to land,although it's still underwater. As you move through the level, the structure will change, just mash away at the badguys at the same time and all the objects will eventually dissapear when you get to certain stage. Just remember to grab all the Candles and the Hammer Keychain at the top left corner where you started at before you grab the last Brain. Ocean Dwellings Just mash all the badguys,grab the Brains and remember to go towards the bottom left part of the level for the Candles. The Ain't Arctic Ocean Pretty much just like the previous level, just mash all the badguys,grab the Brains and remember to go towards the top left part of the level for the Candles. Veggies of the Sea Pretty much just like the previous level, just mash all the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and go. Oceanic Zoo (Key of Lunacy) Grab the Blue Key and go into the Reptoids enclosure, mash Aquazoids for the Green Key, then go into the Water Buffalo Enclosure, mash the Geozoids for the Red Key, then go to the Arctic Zone,mash the badguys for the Yellow Key,then go into the Aquarium,mash the badguys there, then go into The Caves,mash the badguys there. Make sure you are collecting the Brains along the way. Once you have collected all the Brains, the railings outside the enclosure will collapse and Werewolves will come for you.Mash them, remember to grab the Candles strewn around and the Key of Lunacy here. Water Bugs First ,go to the end of the path, collecting firepower along the way, the map will then change to allow you to go to the top and bottom sides respectedly. Then it's the usual mash badguys to unlock Brains for Candles routine. Note the Candles are hidden in a dark passageway to the top east that's Torch Lit. Note to go to the Secret Level When Piranhas Attacks, the entrance is here. When Piranhas Attack (Secret Level) Just keep spawning friendly Piranhas to wipe out the badguys,then collect the Brains and Candles and leave. Category:Unlocked from Pier 2 Category:Dr L Worlds